New Student
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: Apakah kau tahu seberapa besar kemampuan yang kau miliki? Bukan hanya petakan-petakan kecil yang memenjarakanmu dalam sebuah batasan. [ Infinite fanfict, Kim Myungsoo, L, Kim Sunggyu, MyungGyu Friendship ]


**A NEW STUDENT**

 **Main Cast : Kim** Myungsoo(Infinite), Kim Sunggyu(Infinite)

 **Genre :** Friendship, **Rate :** T

 **Warning!** OOC, AU, Typo, etc

Pagi ini tak jauh berbeda dari pagi-pagi yang lainnya. Bulir-bulir air jatuh tanpa aba-aba. Mendengungkan bunyi dengan nada yang sama. Menghantarkan bau khas dari setiap objek yang dijatuhinya. Cowok itu duduk bersandar didekat jendela. Mengamati setiap bulir yang jatuh itu dengan seksama. Matanya sendu seolah mencerminkan setiap butiran yang jatuh tersebut. Mengamatinya sejak butir tersebut jatuh dari gumpalan berwarna abu-abu kelam sampai saat benda itu menyentuh setiap permukaan benda yang ada dibawahnya.

Tangannya terlipat didada. Menutupi label nama yang menempel di almamater berwarna coklat muda yang seolah menyatu dengan kulitnya. Kim _Myungsoo_ , nama itu tertulis dengan huruf hangul keemasan. Kakinya yang panjang tampak terjulur kedepan melewati bawah mejanya. Menampakkan sepatu putihnya yang memiliki lambang centang berwarna hitam.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk berangkat sekolah pagi sekali. Jauh dari jam masuk sekolahnya. Bahkan ketika pintu gerbang berwarna putih yang berdiri tegak didepan sekolahnya baru dibuka, dia sudah berdiri disana. Alasannya hanya simple, Dia tidak suka dengan suara hiruk pikuk siswa ketika berangkat sekolah. Karena itu pula, earphone berwarna putih itu selalu menempel dilehernya. Saat keadaan disekitarnya mulai ramai, dia akan memasukkannya kedalam telinganya. Menyumpal seluruh pendengarannya dari kicauan yang selalu mendominasi aktivitasnya.

Kim Myungsoo, siswa kelas 2-1 Seoul International Senior High School. Siswa unggulan sekolah bertaraf international di seoul ini merupakan cowok yang akan lebih berterimakasih ketika kau diam daripada saat kau mengajaknya berbicara. Kau akan tahu alasannya nanti, saat seseorang mulai datang dan mengusik kehidupannya yang selalu berusaha dibuatnya setenang mungkin. Seseorang yang datang seperti butir air yang diperhatikannya jatuh membasahi benda yang disentuhnya. Menghapus setiap debu yang menempel diatasnya. Meskipun disisi lain butir itu menghantarkan selaksa kedinginan yang menyertai setiap tetesannya. Dan pagi inilah, Myungsoo akan menghadapi butir itu. Butir yang sungguh nyata akan hadir dalam kehidupannya. Menyelip diantara ketenangan yang selama ini mengungkungnya.

 **…** **..**

Bel itu berbunyi nyaring beberapa kali. Menyadarkan syaraf setiap siswa berseragam coklat yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Membawa mereka bergegas memasuki setiap ruangan yang berisikan dengan meja dan kursi berwarna putih, dengan papan besar yang ada didepannya. Myungsoo, masih membeku. Lengkap dengan earphone yang masih menancap ditelinganya. Tak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang mulai masuk dan memenuhi ruang kelas itu dengan kicauannya. Posisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat pertama dia duduk dikursinya. Hanya saja kini kedua matanya tampak focus dengan buku tebal bersampul biru tua dengan tulisan BIOLOGY berukuran besar didepannya. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat saat melihat Jung Seongsaemnim yang memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Dilepaskannya earphone yang sedari tadi setia dikenakannya. Perhatiannya kini focus kepada sang guru yang berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapnya singkat dengan pandangannya yang menatap setiap mata yang ada didepannya.

"Selamat pagi Saemm.." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran Biologi kita pagi ini, ssaem akan mengenalkan terlebih dahulu teman baru kalian. Masuklah.." ucap Jung Seongsaemnim sambil menganggukkan kepalanya kearah luar.

Semua mata mengikuti arah kepalanya. Memperhatikan makhluk seperti apa yang akan menjadi penghuni tambahan dikelas mereka. Dari arah pintu Nampak seorang cowok yang mengenakan baju yang sama dengan mereka. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua hampir kemerahan, dengan tata rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan namun terlihat rapi dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian dahinya. Matanya sangat melengkung sipit, nyaris tidak kelihatan. Hidungnya tertarik keatas membentuk lancipan yang biasa disebut dengan istilah mancung. Tubuhnya kecil dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Bibirnya tipis dengan warna merah muda yang mendominasi. Menyunggingkan senyuman lebar saat memasuki kelasnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Jung Seongsaemnim memecah keheningan.

"Annyeong Haseyo, choneun Sunggyu, Kim Sunggyu imnida, Bangapta.." ucapnya membungkuk sekilas. Menegakkan badannya lagi, dan memperhatikan seluruh isi kelas. Lengkap dengan segala terkaan yang ada diotaknya.

"Dia asli korea, tapi besar di Amerika. Bantulah dia untuk beradaptasi disini." Ucap Jung Seongsaemnim menjelaskan.

" Sunggyu-shi, kau bisa duduk disana." Ucap Jung Seongsaemnim sambil menunjuk bangku urutan nomor 3 dari depan. Berada tepat disamping jendela yang menghadap kelapangan sekolah. Tepat berada didepan seorang Kim Myungsoo yang begitu sangat mencintai keheningannya.

"Ne ssaem." Ucap Sunggyu sambil membungkukkan badannya sebentar sebelum melangkah mendekati bangkunya. Diletakkannya tas warna putihnya dibawah, disamping kursinya. Dia menengok kesekelilingnya sebentar. Menyunggingkan senyum kepada setiap mata yang masih menatapnya. Menggumamkan beberapa kali kata _'annyeong'_ dari mulutnya. Dia memutar badan sebentar ke belakang. Ingin menyapa orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Tak terlalu memperhatikan dengan sang empunya, yang terlihat tak tertarik dengannya.

"Annyeong.. Aku Sunggyu" ucapnya berbisik pelan, cukup keras untuk didengar orang yang diajaknya berbicara, namun kurang keras untuk didengar oleh Jung Seongsaemnim yang mulai sibuk membuka pelajarannya. Namun orang yang diajak bicara hanya diam. menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Jung Seongsaemnim.

"Kau siapa?" ucap Sunggyu masih tak mau menyerah. Myungsoo hanya menatapnya diam, tak berniat menjawabnya.

Sunggyu terdiam juga, menanti jawaban dari orang yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dengan alis yang terangkat keatas seolah menegaskan pertanyaannya. Myungsoo akhirnya menyerah, diangkatnya keatas name tag yang menempel didadanya. Menunjukkannya pada Sunggyu tanpa ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kim Myungsoo.." Sunggyu mengejanya pelan. Menyunggingkan senyumnya menjadi lebih lebar.

"Wahh.. kita memiliki marga yang sama.." ucap Sunggyu antusias. Myungsoo hanya diam. matanya focus kepada Jung Seongsaemnim yang masih terus menjelaskan tentang mekanisme system pencernaan. Tak memerdulikan Sunggyu yang masih antusias dengan dirinya.

"Ya! sepertinya kita akan menjadi teman dekat, kita bahkan memiliki marga yang sama. Benarkan?" ucapnya lagi, tak memerdulikan raut muka Myungsoo yang nampak mulai terganggu dengan celotehannya.

"Kau mau menjadi teman pertamaku?" ucapnya melanjutkan. Myungsoo mulai menghembuskan nafasnya jengah.

"Kau.."

"Ssaem.. Dia terlalu berisik. Bisakah Ssaem menegurnya?" ucap Myungsoo sambil mengangkat tangannya. Menarik perhatian sang guru yang sedari tadi focus memberi penjelasan. Membuat Jung Seongsaemnim menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum mengangkat bicara.

"Sunggyu-shi, ini masih jam pelajaran, jadi perhatikan baik-baik pelajarannya. Jangan mengganggu temanmu yang ingin belajar, mengerti?" ucapnya sambil menatap Sunggyu tegas.

"Ah, ne Ssaem.." ucap Sunggyu menggaruk kepalanya sebentar sambil membalikkan tubuhnya kedepan. Mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan materi pencernaan yang menurutnya lumayan membosankan untuk didengarnya. Dia menengok ke belakang sebentar. Menatap orang yang ada dibelakangnya, yang sepertinya jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya. Menyunggingkan senyumannya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang guru. Myungsoo hanya diam. seolah tak pernah melihat Sunggyu yang ada didepannya. Selalu tak peduli dengan semua yang ada disekelilingnya.

 **…** **..**

"Hey.." ucap Sunggyu sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya. Khas karena setiap dia tersenyum kau bahkan tidak akan bisa melihat matanya. Belum dengan senyumannya yang terlihat mengatakan seluruh apa yang dirasakannya.

Yang disapa hanya diam. menatap Sunggyu sebentar, sebelum mengeluarkan earphone dari loker mejanya. Menyelusuri kabel putihnya, dan memasukkan ujungnya yang berbentuk bulat kecil kedalam telinganya. Mengacuhkan Sunggyu dengan segala senyum ramahnya.

"Ya.. Myungsoo shi, kau tidak sopan sekali." Ucap Sunggyu seolah tak memerdulikan bahwa sekarang dia sedang diabaikan.

"Kau bahkan tak benar-benar mendengarkan lagunya.." Ucap Sunggyu lagi, sibuk dengan asumsinya sendiri. Tapi kali ini asumsi itu benar. Myungsoo memang sedang tidak mendengarkan lagu, dia memasang earphonenya karena berharap Sunggyu akan berhenti mengajaknya bicara.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali diam? Kau tahu, saat kau diam dan hanya menghabiskan waktumu untuk duniamu sendiri, mungkin saat itu hal berharga yang dapat terjadi sudah kau lewati." Myungsoo masih diam tak peduli. _Memang hal berharga apa yang dapat ia lewati?_

"Pernahkah kau mencoba untuk keluar dari zona nyamanmu?" lagi Sunggyu menambahkan. Myungsoo hanya mengangkat ujung bibirnya sinis.

"Aku yakin, sebagai seorang yang selalu mendapat juara satu disekolah, kau pasti sering mendengar ungkapan itu?" Sunggyu mengoceh lagi, kini diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Tapi, pernahkah kau benar-benar melakukannya? Setidaknya kau akan tahu seberapa besar kemampuan yang kau miliki?" ucap Sunggyu lagi, nadanya bahkan tidak terdengar menggurui, namun entah kenapa Myungsoo begitu jengah mendengarnya. Dia menutup bukunya sebentar, mengalihkan pandangannya pada cowok yang sedari tadi mengoceh didepannya.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah puas dengan keadaanku saat ini." ucap Myungsoo sinis.

"Puas bukan berarti kau bahagia kan? Kau bisa puas hanya dengan minum air putih, tapi bukankah kau akan lebih senang bias minum susu yang lebih manis?" ucap Sunggyu enteng. Dia menatap lekat bola mata Myungsoo, seolah menembus jauh kedalam setiap celah hati Myungsoo.

"Huh. Tahu apa kau tentang bahagia?" Myungsoo semakin jengkel mendengarkan omongan Sunggyu.

"Bahagia? Saat kau melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar kau sukai." Ucap Sunggyu. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya tegak menghadap Myungsoo. Senang karena Myungsoo mulai menanggapinya, tanpa memerdulikan Myungsoo yang terlihat begitu jengkel dengan omongannya.

"Jadi jika seandainya aku tidak suka sekolah, aku tidak perlu sekolah?" ucap Myungsoo datar.

"Haha, bukan seperti itu. Kau tahu, meskipun kau minum susu, kau pasti juga harus minum air putih. Jika kau minum susu terlalu banyak, lama-lama kau akan bosan merasakan rasa manis yang kau kecap. Air putih mungkin akan bisa menetralkannya. Bahkan kadang minuman yang asam atau pahit sekali-kali dapat menambah rasa manis yang ada pada susu saat kau minum." Ucap Sunggyu dengan wajah seolah-olah membayangkan dirinya meminum susu, air putih, minuman asam dan pahit.

Myungsoo terhenyak sejenak. Seluruh pandangan hidupnya seolah bergetar hanya karena penjelasan minuman dari Sunggyu (Kiasan maksudnya).

" Kau tahu Myungsoo shi, jika lidahmu terbiasa mengecap rasa yang sama, lidahmu akan merasa kebas dan bosan dengan rasa itu." Ucap Sunggyu lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Sunggyu-shi. Kau seolah tahu tentang segala sesuatu tentangku. Berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain dan cobalah urus urusanmu sendiri." Ucap Myungsoo menunjukkan wajah dinginnya. Cocok dengan kedua mata kelamnya.

"Aku memang suka bicara, hehe. Kau benar aku tidak tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu, tapi aku tahu bahwa keadaanmu saat ini tak bisa dikatakan kau bahagia."ucap Sunggyu tenang. Menyebarkan keraguan pada Myungsoo yang begitu berusaha mempertahankan pendiriannya.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganmu? Kau bahkan hanya siswa baru. Jadi, bersikaplah seperti yang lain, jangan perdulikan aku." Ucap Myungsoo mencoba menahan emosi yang mulai merambati dirinya.

"Kau benar, aku memang hanya siswa baru. Tapi kau adalah teman pertamaku. Tahukah kau sebagian besar hal yang berlabel _'pertama'_ itu sangat berharga." Ucap Sunggyu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan aku mau menjadi temanmu." Ucap Myungsoo menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Tapi di kamus seorang Kim Sunggyu, diam berarti iya." Ucap Sunggyu sambil mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Myungsoo hanya mendesah kesal. Entah kenapa hidupnya yang tenang terganggu hanya dalam satu hari oleh siswa baru ini.

"Lalu sekarang memangnya apa mau mu? Kau mau mengubahku? Maaf tapi aku tak akan sudi." Ucap Myungsoo sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi, melipat tangannya didepan dada, menandakan dia sudah mencapai tahap jengkel maksimal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" ucap Sunggyu menantang.

"Kau sang juara satu disekolah ini kan? Kau selalu belajar sepanjang waktu kan? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku bisa mengalahkanmu?" ucap Sunggyu sambil memajukan kepalanya, menatap Myungsoo dengan seksama.

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Kau tahu sekarang aku tidak sedang bercanda. UTS, jika aku bisa mengalahkan nilai UTS mu, kau harus menuruti semua perintahku." Ucap Sunggyu tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Ayolah. Ini akan seru. Aku yakin kau mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Aku hanya siswa baru kan." Ucap Sunggyu mencoba mempengaruhi Myungsoo. Myungsoo diam sejenak. Dia memang sangat percaya diri. Seorang Kim Myungsoo yang hampir seluruh nilainya selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

"Jika aku yang menang, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" ucap Myungsoo mulai tertarik.

"Apapun. Apapun yang kau mau aku akan turuti. Kau bilang aku mengganggumu kan? Kalau begitu aku bisa pindah dari sekolahan ini." ucap Sunggyu enteng. Seolah pindah sekolah tak pernah menjadi masalah untuknya.

"Aku akan menerimanya. Tapi ingat sebelum UTS kau tidak boleh menggangguku sama sekali. Bahkan jangan pernah bicara padaku." Ucap Myungsoo menatap tajam Sunggyu.

"Itu gampang. Aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu. TIDAK AKAN!" ucap Sunggyu menekankan kata-katanya.

"Deal." Ucap Myungsoo tenang, seolah dia tahu apa yang akan menjadi hasil dari taruhan ini.

"Asa. Deal!" ucap Sunggyu keras. Seolah mencoba memperingatkan Myungsoo bahwa keputusan ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. Dia merasa beruntung dapat pindah kesekolah ini dan memiliki teman pertamanya. KIM MYUNGSOO.

 **…** **..**

UTS akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi. Semua siswa tampak tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran yang seolah menggunung dalam satu minggu terakhir ini. menandakan cara belajar yang salah yang selama ini selalu mereka kerjakan. Terlalu bersantai di awalnya, dan belajar mati-matian menjelang ujian. Berbeda dengan Myungsoo. Diatas mejanya hanya tampak buku catatan yang penuh berisi coretan tangannya, ringkasan pelajaran. Dia sudah belajar dari jauh-jauh hari, setiap hari malah. Karena itulah ketika mendekati ujian, dia hanya perlu mengulang pelajaran dengan santai. Pola belajar siswa teladan dan peraih peringkat satu di sekolah.

Berbeda lagi dengan cowok yang ada didepannya. Yang tampak tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu dari earphone ditelinganya. Tidak seperti Myungsoo yang biasa mendengar lagu sambil belajar, dia hanya mendengarkan lagu dengan kepalanya yang diletakkan diatas meja. Menutup matanya dan menikmati setiap dentuman drum dan petikan senar gitar yang mendominasi dalam lagu yang didengarkannya. Myungsoo tertawa sinis, merasa begitu yakin, kemenangan ada ditangannya.

 **…** **..**

Papan berukuran 2x1 meter itu tampak penuh dikerubungi siswa. Ada beberapa jari yang terkadang menyelusuri setiap baris yang ada dipapan tersebut. Diiringi pekikan senang terkadang desahan kesal yang saling tumpang tindih. Menghasilkan dengungan suara yang tidak jelas. Dengungan yang menandakan hasil kerja keras mereka dalam bergadang satu minggu ini.

Berbeda dengan Myungsoo. Dia masih duduk dengan tenang dikelasnya. Lengkap dengan earphone yang mendengungkan lagu dengan volume keras, menghapus dengungan lain yang ada. Kelasnya tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa cewek yang menangis ditemani dengan temannya yang menepuk pundaknya atau memeluknya. Pemandangan yang begitu membuat Myungsoo mual. Karena bagi seorang Kim myungsoo, sebuah tangisan tidak akan mengubah apa yang terjadi. _Untuk apa menangis jika ternyata hasilnya tetap sama?_

Myungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku yang ada didepannya. Bangku itu masih kosong. Hanya menyisakan tas putih tanpa pemiliknya. Membuat Myungsoo tersenyum miring. Menerka apa yang sudah terjadi. Dia yakin, bahwa hasil dari taruhan itu tak akan meleset dari prediksinya. Bagaimana mungkin cowok yang hanya mendengarkan lagu sepanjang waktu itu bisa menang taruhan itu? _Mustahil_.

Myungsoo melepaskan earphonenya. Menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya sudah sepi karena banyak siswa yang langsung pulang setelah melihat hasil pengumuman itu. Karena seperti biasa, setelah pengumuman tidak akan ada proses belajar mengajar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang. Mencoba menikmati derapan langkah kakinya yang memecah keheningan, menghiasi sepanjang koridor kelasnya. Langkahnya berhenti tepat pada papan pengumuman yang berada didepan lapangan basket. Matanya memandang focus pada deretan nilai yang terpampang dikertas berwarna putih yang ditempel dipapan pengumuman itu. Memperhatikan setiap nilai yang ada. Mencari namanya.

KIM MYUNGSOO: Math: 100, Physich: 100, Biology :100, Chemistry: 1oo, Korean : 100, English: 98, French: 98. Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Di ikuti decakan sebal dari bibirnya. Uh, selalu bahasa yang membuat nilainya jatuh. Entah kenapa otaknya terasa memiliki lubang jika berhadapan dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau bahasa.

Myungsoo kembali menelusuri barisan nama dan nilai itu. Masih ada satu orang yang harus dia cek nilainya. Sekalipun dia yakin cowok itu tak mungkin mendapat nilai yang lebih baik darinya. KIM SUNGGYU: Math: 100, physich: 100, Biology: 100, Chemistry: 100, Korean: 100, English: 100, French: 100.

Myungsoo reflek membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Digesernya lagi tangannya, menelusuri nama dan nilai Sunggyu dengan pelan. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali. _Tidak_. Dia tidak salah melihat. Itu benar. Tapi bagaimana mungkin seorang Kim Sunggyu yang hanya mendengarkan lagu sepanjang waktu memperoleh nilai sempurna. Dan.. dan.. mengalahkannya dengan telak.

"Sepertinya aku menang taruhan." Suara itu menyadarkan Myungsoo. Membuat Myungsoo langsung menghadap kearah sumber suara. Menatap Sunggyu yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna?" ucap Myungsoo reflek.

"Apa itu penting? Yang pasti aku tidak mungkin melakukan kecurangan. Dan aku menang bukan?" ucap Sunggyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan senyuman yang nampak merekah dibibirnya.

Myungsoo menelan ludahnya pelan. Lantai yang dipijakinya seolah bergetar. Akal sehatnya tak bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna?" ucap Myungsoo dengan tatapan herannya. Tidak percaya dengan hasil ujian yang ternyata jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Seingatku, dalam kesepakatan kita, tak ada yang menyebutkan harus menjelaskan bagaimana cara kita mendapatkan nilainya." Terdengar ada sesuatu yang ingin disembunyikan Sunggyu dari nada bicaranya.

"Ya! Aku genius gyu, kau tahu?" ucap Sunggyu lagi, menghilangkan nada bicaranya yang terdengar aneh tadi.

"Cha. Sekarang saatnya kau melakukan kesepakatannya Myungsoo shi." Ucap Sunggyu sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Mencoba menyadarkan Myungsoo yang masih membeku dan memandangnya heran.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yag kau mau?" ucap Myungsoo dengan nada dingin yang tampaknya kembali didapatkannya.

"Ini pasti akan seru." Ucap Sunggyu sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah Myungsoo. Myungsoo hanya diam, mencoba menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran cowok yang sebenarnya tidak pernah bisa ditebak arahnya itu. Dia tidak tahu, bahwa mulai hari itu, akan terjadi perubahan yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Hanya karena seorang murid baru bernama Kim Sunggyu.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Seperti yg diketahui, Infinite termasuk BB yg debut udah lama. Tapi akhir-akhir ini youngie lagi suka banget ma infinite. Bias youngie siapa lagi kalau bukan si leader Gyu yang selalu koplak n imut sepanjang waktu (alay). tak peduli mau ada yg baca, yg review, yg follow/yg favorite in. youngie pengen banget nyelesaiin cerita ini.**

 **Karena itulah sekali lagi gomawo untuk yang udah membaca dan mereview.**

 **Kamsahamnida.**


End file.
